Always and Forever
by TAMARAN
Summary: It's been two months since Starfire died, and Robin misses her a lot. Does Raven know the way to revive her? And will Robin and Starfire live together forever more? RobStar Sequel to Forever More. R&R!
1. Remembered Still

Remembered Still

"So, Robin, you miss her don't you?" Raven asked. "Raven I loved her, nothing you do is going to change that!"

"_**But Robin, she's gone." "No, as long as I remember her, she's not really gone."**_

"_**I wish you would move on…" "I don't." "Fine!" Raven stormed out of the room in a hast.**_

_**Ever since Star's funeral, Raven had been trying to get with Robin. He ignored it.**_

_**He also knew Raven knew how to revive Starfire. He would ask her later. But if he knew one thing for sure… it's that she's watching him right now. Forever More. **_


	2. I Wish I Could

**I Wish I Could**

"Raven. Wait!" Robin yelled. Raven ignored Robin, tears streaming down her face. "I needn't wait!" Raven screamed. "I've been waiting, for you, for as long as I can remember!"

"Raven, please, just listen to me.." " I've been listening to you for as long as I can remember as well!" "Good Bye, Robin."

Robin stood in awe as he took in how insanely jealous Raven was of the special bond he had with Starfire.

Later that day after the argument with Raven, Robin had gone to the roof to look at the stars, like he used to with Starfire.

"There so beautiful.." Robin whispered. But not as beautiful as her..he thought…

"_Robin"_ A voice called. "Star, is that you?" _"Yes..I wish to be close to you again." _" But Raven won't tell me the way, the way to bring you back to life."

"_Just ask, I will be guiding you, listen to your heart." _ With that Robin heard her leave. "I wish I could Star, I wish I could."


	3. There Is A Way

There Is A Way……

An hour later, Raven sat meditating on the roof of Titans Tower. A place that Robin hated to go near. And yet something drew him toward it every day.

**It was the place Robin had had so many talks with Starfire, and solved so many of her problems, he had even came to look at the sun sets with her.**

**Now Raven was here, and as he came closer, he realized she was crying.**

"**Raven.." "What!" Raven snapped. "Well I need to know… is there a way to bring Starfire back?" " Well..there is a way.."**


	4. Shall We Begin?

**Shall We Begin?**

"Well, I already have all the magic and power I need." Raven boasted.

"If I do it right the first time, then, she should be here by midnight tonight."

Later in Raven's room Robin stood handing her weird bottles of goop, and a large reincarnation book, reading ' Roses Are Red, Come Back To Me'. The poem was as followed, ' a quantra a quinoa a train palaie tranquil a roseate!

An orange tunnel opened and out stepped Starfire!


	5. Old Friendships Rise

**Old Friendships Rise**

Robin couldn't believe his eyes, there was the girl he had loved for so long, the person he had missed for, two months.

"Hello friend Robin." Starfire said. "H-Hi…." Robin said. As much as he had missed her, it was awkward to see her, after so long. "I have missed you." Said Starfire. "I've missed you too." Robin said.

"Well, I believe I am quite tired after this, and I wish to retire to my "room of the bed"." Starfire said. "Uhh, okay." Robin said.

Starfire went to her room, and then, smiled happily, she was given another chance at life, and she would make sure that she could spend all the time possible, with Robin.


	6. Happy Reunions

**Happy Reunions**

Starfire came out of her room and wandered into the main room (aka:The living room), she entered to see the familiar seen of, Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over what to make for dinner, Raven meditating, and Robin, sitting silently taking it all in as well.

Starfire walked over to Robin, and sat beside him, he smiled at her, she then replied by saying, "Do you wish to go up to the roof, and watch the sunset?" He replied, "Sure as long as "they" don't come."

A few minutes later, Robin and Starfire were on the roof, they were sitting silently, side-by-side, Robin glanced at Star, and observed how beautiful she looked at sunset.

Starfire caught Robin staring at her, and he quickly turned away. Then Starfire asked Robin, " Robin?" "Yeah?", "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" "Us." She replied. "Oh, well uhhh, ummmm…" "Robin, you think of "us", as merely best friends, yes?" "Well, yeah, what else could we be?"

" The Earth, I believe, has a thing called "the boyfriend and girlfriend"? "Yes, but we're friends, that isn't what we are even near." Robin said nervously.

"Well, can you explain something to me?" "Okay." " It is a feeling that I feel, around you, like I am turning red, and I cannot breath well……." "Do you feel this as well?"

"Well Star, I… ummm…" "Yes?" Starfire said. "Starfire, I have wanted to tell you something for so long……."

"Well, then tell me." "Well….your shoes untied." "Oh, Robin, there are no laces on my shoes." "Oh sorry, must be the light." Robin said and quickly ran to his room.

"That was odd…….." Starfire said to herself.


	7. A Little Midnight Stroll

A Little Midnight Stoll

Starfire wandered around the Tower in search of Robin, she wanted to ask him, if he wanted to go on a walk with her. She found his room then silently knocked.

Robin opened the door, he had some sleep h is eyes, "Hello Friend Robin, I was wandering if you would like to partake in the walk with me?" "Ummmm, Star, even as great as that sounds, it's midnight." "Oh, but that is all the better, please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, hold on, I have to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Robin came out in a crisp new uniform. "OK, lets go" Robin said. This was going to be a long night.

They reached a small pond, and Robin took Starfire in his arms………

_**Sorry to keep you on this cliffy, but I have homework to do! R&R, 3TAMARAN**_


	8. AN

A/N: Sorry about my lack to update, I'll update as soon as school starts and I have PRIVATE acess to a computer. So sorry for the delay! Maybe tomorrow I'll have a chance to update, we'll see.


	9. An Unexpected Return

The Unexpected Return

Robin took Starfire in his arms and they kissed. They kissed, making up for their lost time. When they broke apart, Robin saw a dart of black run to his right. He looked to the side. The first thought that came to hid mind was 'Slade!'. He shrugged it off, and Robin and Starfire started to walk back home. They went into seperate rooms, and Robin took out a book and read to take his mind off Slade. Suddenly the titans alarm went off!


End file.
